


La pasión sabe a vino, el amor a café

by AnnieJays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Mild age gap, mild sugardaddy relationship, typical clichés
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieJays/pseuds/AnnieJays
Summary: In which Jongdae is the sexiest café worker and Rich and Sexy Customer leaves him a tip of 20.000 - along with his number, naturally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been going on my docs for quite some time. The idea came from an episode of Friends LOL

“Here you go, white mocha with extra cream.” Jongdae calls with a soft, warm smile and the shy girl with big round glasses thanks him, voice barely above a whisper as she scurries away to her seat. 

The cafe is relatively calm at the moment, and for that, Jongdae is grateful. It is that time in the morning in which most people have already gone to work but there still are some college students with late morning classes getting their daily caffeine fix. Jongdae knows most of them, has carefully worked his way into their morning lives with charming smiles, flirty winks and encouraging words to start their monotonous, boring days. Not that Jongdae’s are any less monotonous. After all, serving customers and cleaning tables is definitely not the most exciting thing in the world and Jongdae makes sure to whine about it every single day of his life, but at least he loves what he does- or loves what comes with it. 

Contrary to popular belief - Baekhyun’s, really- it is not the attention of the older men in suits what Jongdae likes the most about the place, about his job, though he does have a thing for men in suits, even if he would never admit it out loud. It’s the fact that one day, when his uncle decides to retire, everything, the beautiful cafe, the intriguing customers, the responsibilities and joys will be his, and he cannot wait for that to happen. Of course, there are conditions. Jongdae has to prove himself worthy of such honor, he’s aware that the cosy, pretty cafe surrounded by a small garden in the middle of the busy city - well located, may he add- is a life’s work; even with all the offers for the place to be bought, with great plans of building offices or huge, luxury apartments, Jongdae’s uncle always rejects them, always considered his hard working nephew capable of doing the job, was sure of that the very first day Jongdae started working with them, fresh out of high school. 

Jongdae takes a rag and starts mindlessly humming a song, cleaning the counter from dry, sticky coffee stains and pastry crumbs. 

“Hey, loser!” A voice disrupts the calm atmosphere and Jongdae looks up, glaring at his self proclaimed best friend entering the cafe and pointedly ignoring his unapologetic, wide grin. 

“Your hair is messy.” The cafe worker points out instead of a greeting and Baekhyun’s smile just gets wider. “Weren’t you- are those the same clothes you wore yesterday?” He squints for a moment, trying to recall his friend’s clothes the day before.

“Just give me something sugary and warm.” Baekhyun demands with mischievous eyes for a response, sitting on a barstool and leaning onto the counter so he can chat Jongdae up while he prepares him something with thrice as much sugar as he would normally add. “How are you this beautiful morning?” His friend dares to ask while he shakes off his coat, and Jongdae turns back from the coffee machine to give him a pointed look.

“If you came here to rub on my face what a wonderful wild night of sex you had, the door’s right over there.” 

“Woah!” Baekhyun laughs, throwing his arms up in mock surrender. “Someone’s a little moody today.” 

“I was just fine until you arrived.” The coffee worker mutters and Baekhyun snorts, trying to fix his hair using his phone as a mirror. 

“Way to treat your customers, Jongdae, I wonder what would happen if I went to whine to your uncle about this cruel, heartless way you’re treat-”

“If you shut up now, you get a free croissant.”

Baekhyun grins. “Deal.” 

Jongdae finally gives the other a smile and proceeds to hand the other his cappuccino and croissant. “So who’s the lucky guy?” he asks, just to make small talk. It’s not like he wants to know. In fact, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to know, not with the small pinch of envy he gets every time Baekhyun tells him about his sexcapades.

“I don’t kiss and tell, Jongdae.” Is the response he gets and he snorts, merely raising his eyebrow at him. 

“Oh really?” He asks coyly, and Baekhyun glares back. “You must really like this guy, then.” Jongdae says, probs. “It’s the third time this month.” Baekhyun is about to retort when a lady interrupts them to ask where the toilet is. 

 

“You know what I just realized?” Jongdae begins, two customers later, crossing his arms and leaning onto the counter to alleviate the pressure on his lower back. “In the last two years I’ve only gone out with two guys, Jongin and Luhan.” 

He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly thinking about it. Whether it is because of Baekhyun’s spiking secret love life or the fact that his roommate is suddenly composing lots of sappy romance songs, it’s still just as disturbing.

“Pretty sad.” Baekhyun comments uninterestedly and the cafe worker tries really hard not to smack the back of his head, out of respect for the rest of the people present, really. “You gotta help me out here, you gotta set me up, you need to get me back in the game.” He whines instead, trying to win his friend over with his half attempted puppy look. 

“And why are you asking _me_ ? Do you think that only because I work in fashion all I meet are single homosexual men?” Baekhyun says defensively, half chewing on a croissant. Jongdae arches an eyebrow skeptically. 

“Alright!” His friend grants with a glare, swallowing. “Most of them are single, homosexual men- but not because they work in fashion!” Jongdae rolls his eyes and continues cleaning the counter with a rug just in time to hear the soft, amused snort from one of his customers.

Jongdae raises his eyes to meet warm, brown ones looking intently at him, as if they belonged there, as if some kind of upper force were glueing them to him. His heart skips a beat for a second before he composes himself, clearing his throat and tugging on his apron as he walks the few steps that separates him from the handsome man sitting at the opposite end of the counter. 

It’s not like Jongdae has never seen him, quite the contrary, actually, he had been acutely aware of his presence until Baekhyun distracted him with his company.

The man seems to come to the Cafe religiously every Monday and Tuesday morning for the past couple of months. “Rich and Sexy” is what Baekhyun and his co-workers call him and Jongdae thinks no other adjectives could describe the man any better if his Armani suits and biceps have anything to say about it.

Except maybe kind. 

And persistent. 

The handsome man has been trying - unsuccessfully- to get Jongdae to go on a date with him since the very first time he stepped in the Cafe much to Baekhyun’s delight, and as flattering as Jongdae finds that, he has never found it in himself to accept any of Rich and Sexy costumer’s offers, despite his friend’s sputtered protests and groans of frustration. He does, instead, encourage the attention with occasional winks, pretty smiles and vague responses. Because Jongdae is weak like that. 

Sure, the man is hot and loaded. He looks kind and is very well mannered, letting people go first in the line if they seem to be in a rush. Jongdae discovered, after several awkward pickup lines, shameless praises and the dorky smiles, that Rich and Sexy can be endearing in his ways- just as much as intense, he found out once he borrowed Minseok’s slightly too tight skinny jeans and prayed the trembling in his hands wasn’t visibly noticeable as he felt the man devouring him with his eyes while he prepared his coffee: Americano with an extra shot, like always. 

Jongdae has nothing against him: in fact, he would date him in a heartbeat if he had the confidence for it. But, after two bad break ups and being as broke as he is, the perfect aura Rich and Sexy radiates is enough to put him off, a voice in his head warning him of the possible consequences of not being good enough, of the differences between them being too much. He isn’t sure what the man even expects from him. He repeatedly tells himself on lonely evenings, when the thoughts swirl around in his head and he can’t quiet them down, that Rich and Sexy is probably looking for some fun, finds him cute and approachable, knows what a catch he is and how Jongdae will give in sooner or later. Except he’s wrong. As insecure as Jongdae can be, he has pride, damn it, and no dazzling smiles or flexing biceps under tailored suits will break him that easily. 

“Would you like anything else?” Jongdae asks with his smooth yet somehow always cheerful voice, making sure not to give away his jumbled thoughts and mixed feelings. It’s weird, he thinks, it’s the first time Rich and Sexy actually sits on the Cafe to drink his coffee instead of getting in the line to take it away. Jongdae didn’t have to take his order with Minseok helping around and he thanks Heaven he didn’t have to acknowledge Rich and Sexy customer until now. 

The man runs a hand through his silky looking hair before he raises his eyes from his book to meet Jongdae’s. He deliberately brings the cup of coffee to his lips, taking his sweet time while he sips on it, as if he knew he has Jongdae’s time in his hands and taking every advantage of it, purposely trying to rile him up, to have his eyes on him for a little longer. But the waiter knows better than to lose his patience and carefully keeps his practised polite expression, until Rich and Sexy sets his cups down, licking his lips as they part to speak.

“Yeah, I’ll have a piece of cheesecake and a date if you’re giving them out.”

Jongdae blinks for a moment, cocks a hip and watches him with amused eyes. It was about time. He had left him alone for way too long, already. 

“C’mon Jongdae…” Rich and Sexy Costumer almost pleads, charmingly, as always. Jongdae bites his lip and observes him in that indulgent way only that man had managed to coax - after a month of insistence, of course. Jongdae is not by all means, easy to debauch.

“I don’t remember ever giving you my name, mister.” The waiter squints his eyes playfully, spotting the grin stupid Baekhyun isn’t even trying to hide and he sighs exaggeratedly, making a show out of it and suppressing a forming smile while Rich and Sexy Costumer openly checks him out. “Look…” He starts, trying to sound firm yet not harsh. 

“Junmyeon.” Rich And Sexy costumer pipes in with some sort of eagerness Jongdae can’t help but find endearing. 

“I know that.” He lies swiftly, and this time he smiles, secretly loving the way the man tries so earnestly to get him to just say his name. “We’ve talked about this, you only wanna date me because I make your coffee, _and_ I’m extremely hot- your words.” 

Rich and Se- _Junmyeon_ chuckles, that melodically pleasant laugh that makes Jongdae all warm inside and god how he _hates_ it. 

“Well I certainly wouldn’t mind having you in my kitchen, making coffee in the morning, but it might be too soon to think about it, don’t you agree?”

Jongdae shakes his head in almost fond exasperation, heart beating fast and loud, in a way he hasn’t felt in years, and refusing to speak before his grin gets too wide, fists clenching, hidden as he crosses his arms. 

“Come on, I’m sure he-” motioning Baekhyun, Junmyeon continues “thinks you should go out with me, don’t you?” He finished, now directly addressing Baekhyun who laughs and sends him a curious glance, arching an eyebrow as if he was just dared to a great challenge he wouldn’t miss for the world. 

“Well...” Baekhyun trails off, getting closer to the man with that endless playful glint in his eyes, voice turning secretive. “Are you one hundred percent sure you wanna go out with him?” He pauses for what his friend supposes is a bad attempt for a dramatic effect. “He gets pretty moody in the morning.” Jongdae can’t help the unattractive snort that surges from his throat, unfolding his arms and leaning on the counter once again, on his elbows. 

“Oh yeah, I’m terrible.” He agrees, eyes twinkling In amusement.

“I mean, really, you better think about it.” His friend continues with a feigned serious tone, sitting up and finishing his drink in one go. Jongdae briefly wonders just how long it’ll take until Baekhyun gets fat from all his sugar intake before his friend stands abruptly. “But in his defense!” He suddenly announces “Not only he’s good at making coffee but his pancakes are to die for.” Baekhyun states with a proud grin and sends a gaping Jongdae a wink before turning on his heels and leaving the place. 

Jongdae would love Baekhyun a little more if he actually paid for every other sugary latte he gets. He’s lucky Jongdae’s uncle adores him so much, even though he will never understand why. 

A sweet-sounding laugh snaps him out of his fleeting hatred and he stands straight, suddenly remembering something called “professionalism”. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, your cheesecake- I’ll- yeah right away.” He clears his throat awkwardly, going to fetch Junmyeon a piece before a warm hand touches his on the counter, and he almost jumps at the contact.

“Please make it to go. I should be leaving as well.” Junmyeon says calmly, as if he hasn’t just boldly touched Jongdae for the very first time, before letting him go and casually finishing the rest of his coffee. 

Jongdae swallows down his disappointment and shakes his head mumbling under his breath something along the lines of “I love my job” as Junmyeon watches him subtly. He comes back moments later with a cardboard bag and the bill. “To makes things faster.” He says, and Junmyeon offers him a big smile. 

He pays with change, always has the right amount, and before Jongdae can even say thank you, Minseok is calling him from the coffee machine, not experiencing technical issues, he hopes. 

“Jongdae?” Junmyeon calls softly and Jongdae blinks at him helplessly, already stressed. “I really do love pancakes,” Junmyeon whispers close to his ear, and Jongdae has half a mind to feel a paper slipping into his hand before Minseok’s insistent calls for him have him snapping out of his reverie of warm breaths and manly colognes and with an apologetic smile as a goodbye. He slips the paper in the back of his jeans and rushes to his co-worker, mind still dazed. 

 

 

By the time it’s two, Jongdae’s shift is done, and to say he’s exhausted would be the understatement of the year. Not only he had not have time to eat, but Sehun called in sick and him and MInseok had to take care of the wave of students at lunch tripping over to get one of the few salads they sell. In all fairness, Jongdae had never been more proud of suggesting new lunch menus.

Baekhyun appears at the door just in time to see him changed and ready to nap the rest of his day off. Baekhyun wants a sandwich though, and Jongdae’s stomach would not say no to food, not even caring about how sick he is already of the sandwiches he designed himself. As Baekhyun chats with him, telling him about the cute but dumb new assistant his boss hired and how annoying it is to have to train him, he grabs them both a sandwich and a pair of green smoothies, picking the best couch to deliberately let himself fall onto it, sighing in exhaustion and relief. 

“Man, you look like… forty years old.” Baekhyun says as he sits down in front of him and takes a bite of his tuna sandwich, chewing loudly because he liked to be obnoxious like that. 

“Still hot though.” Jongdae throws back with a smile and leans in to take a sip of his smoothie when he hears the rustling of a paper under him. “Oh my god.” He laughs, he had totally forgotten about it!

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks, curious eyes watching attentively as Jongdae takes the paper out of his back pocket. 

“I think Rich and Sexy gave me his number.”

“No way!” Baekhyun squeals, eyes widening in excitement. Jongdae laughs and shushes him as he unfolds the paper, feeling giddy as to what he might find. When he finally unfolds it, though, rushed because of his friend’s lack of patience, he finds with surprise not one, but two pieces of paper. Not only Kim Junmyeon, General Manager of Kim and Company gave him his number with his card, but also, a bank check with $20,000 as a “tip” to his name. 

“Well shit.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t have expressed it better.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 

 

There are days in which Jongdae loves Baekhyun.

Today is not one of them. 

“I think you definitely should go out with him.” Jongdae groans, feeling the whole thing adding to the pile of stress accumulated in his head. At least Baekhyun finally changed the subject, he’s sure his brain would have exploded if he got to hear one more ridiculous idea of his on how to spend the money. Apparently, the words “I don’t know if this is real yet, Baekhyun.” hold no meaning to his friend.

Jongdae tosses his phone somewhere in the couch as soon as he opens the door to his apartment, Baekhyun trailing right behind him, and looks around at his and Chanyeol’s messy living room. He really should do something about it, he was supposed to do it a week ago, he thinks as he flops down on the couch, just to avoid answering for a little longer.

“I don’t know, Baekhyun.” He finally mumbles, wanting to get over with the topic already. “He doesn’t do anything for me.” Jongdae lies swiftly, attempting not to dwell on it. But Baekhyun doesn’t seem like he’s ready to drop it anytime soon, much less with the way his eyes widen in an almost scandalised way at Jongdae’s words. 

“Are you kidding me?!” He all but screeches, his hands on his hips as he looks down at him, as if he was a soccer mom ready to scold him “Your sexual tension was asphyxiating me, besides, tell me, how many episodes of Gilmore girls did you watch last Saturday?”

Jongdae sputters. “Well I don’t know maybe seven, eig-” he blinks at himself, horrified. “Okay I get what you mean.” His friend slumps besides him, a smirk to his lips as he smushes his cheek against the other’s shoulder. ”My phone!” Jongdae protests to deaf ears and Baekhyun merely laughs at the other’s half attempted pushes.

“C’mon, Jongdae, just give the guy a chance, he’s funny, he seems interesting, he’s hot- in fact, he’s really hot, like have you seen that ass? I’d totally tap that-“

“Okaaaaay! Okay, I get it, you think he’s hot.” Jongdae huffs, looking up as he decides whether the sake of his phone is worth touching his friend’s ass. It’s not.

“As fuck. And you think it too.”

“And I think it too.” He concedes, rolling his eyes, when he eventually manages to shove Baekhyun aside and retrieve his phone from underneath him with a face of mild disgust.

“And don’t get me started on how adorable the check thing was.” 

Jongdae just hums noncommittally and starts scrolling through instagram. He spots a picture of an old high school classmate seemingly having the time of his life in a beach and frowns. He always hated that bastard. When he checks his profile, he finds out pleasingly he still has way more followers than him. He smiles. Latte art will always get more likes than this guy’s ugly face.

He can still hear Baekhyun’s voice going on and on in the background, but somehow the words jumble together, mind busy deep in thoughts as he questions his life decisions to himself for the nth time. Maybe, he thinks, had he gone to university instead of doing that short business management course, he’d have another, well- paid job and would be able to afford trips to the beach. He doesn’t know if giving up the coffee shop would be worth it. He always gets sunburnt anyways. 

“- And kind of like that, in the end, they got together, you know. I mean, it’s not remotely the same situation, but I think you should give it a shot.”

Jongdae blinks and looks up from his phone at Baekhyun, who’s rummaging through Chanyeol’s videogames. Just like that, as if he was called from some superior force, Chanyeol emerges from his room with only pants on - thankfully- and bad, bad sleep hair. Jongdae catches Baekhyun dragging his eyes down his roommate’s body but says nothing about it. 

“What’s up?” Asks Chanyeol,dragging the words, not even sparing Baekhyun a look with how sleepy he is.

“Jongdae totally got a sugar daddy.” His friend announces and Chanyeol widens his eyes like he’s just woken up. He looks utterly alarmed. Jongdae dislikes the burning feeling crawling up his stomach.

“I didn’t-! Just shut up, will you? We don’t even know if this is serious.” Jongdae rushes to argue and narrows his eyes warningly.

“What? What’s serious? What do you mean?” Chanyeol asks dumbly and Baekhyun imitates him with a whiny voice under his breath. Chanyeol throws a pillow at him and he can only hear Baekhyun’s indignant squeal when it hits his face. He frowns and throws it back, failing miserably, much to Chanyeol’s delight while Jongdae watches the exchange with mild amusement. 

“Okay you kids, stop!” He shouts when Chanyeol is about to attack back, this time with both pillows. “My grandma made those, don’t you dare.” He warns with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Baekhyun sticks his tongue at him childishly and his roommate pouts but complies nonetheless, sitting down besides Jongdae and setting the pillows carefully back on the couch, as if they were china. Baekhyun snickers under his breath and keeps checking out their video games. 

“I still don’t know what happened!” Chanyeol sings songs annoyingly and Jongdae throws his head back with a groan of frustration. 

“Okay so …” Begins Baekhyun, eyes twinkling with excitement and Jongdae is sure he’s already told everything in the chat group they have with their old high school friends. He does have quick fingers when he wants to. Jongdae’s afraid to check. 

Baekhyun tells the whole story with a whole amount of unnecessary details about his participation in Jongdae’s life and their conversations. He exaggerates Junmyeon’s hotness and Jongdae’s -slight- attraction to him. He hardly thinks “infatuation” is a remotely accurate descriptive term for his feelings- feelings? can he even call them that?- towards his customer. Chanyeol listens attentively, burrowing his eyebrows and snorting at Baekhyun’s delusional words of self-greatness. It’s Junmyeon’s name, not even the large amount of money given by him what catches Chanyeol’s attention. 

“Junmyeon? Kim Junmyeon? A short man, black stylish hair, classic handsome?”

“Yes…” Baekhyun confirms warily, glancing at Jongdae for a second.

“He’s not that short.” He mumbles before curiosity kicks in, a bit too late, his friend already making fun of him. He really does need to think before he speaks.

“I can’t believe you’re already defending him, this must be true love.” 

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae shrieks and his roommate jumps in surprise next to him. Once he sees his friend physically recoil despite his initial smugness he feels internally satisfied and takes the check out of his pocket to show it to Chanyeol. “Do you know him?” He asks, and hates how hopeful he sounds. 

His roommate peers at it for a moment before his eyes widen to twice their size. “Dude…” He starts, and looks at him. “I worked for this company, I was hired to compose their commercial song.” 

Baekhyun cackles awfully while Jongdae just stares dumbfounded at the check back in his hands. 

“No! Oh my god, I can’t believe this is a real check! This is exciting!”

“Or incredibly offensive.” Suggests Chanyeol, adding some kind of logic to the whole situation. Jongdae agrees somewhere in his stunned mind.

“Yeah, that too but, come on Daeee” Baekhyun whines, using his very convincing pouty lips. “You need to go out with him! You need to know what it is to go out with a real man.”

“Sorry, I’m confused here, were Luhan and Jongin women all the time I was with them? Because their dicks sure as hell felt real.” He finally snaps and Chanyeol snorts, clapping in an ugly way.

“Don’t be a brat, you know what I mean. Besides, Chanyeol digs it.”

“You dig it?” Jongdae asks his roommate with wide eyes. 

“I dig it.” Chanyeol confirms with a somehow solemnly earning a groan from Jongdae. “ I mean, I’m not saying it’s not totally messed up but hey, who am I to judge, he seems to be really trying to catch your attention. And you could use some distraction, you don’t seem to wanna do anything anymore.”

“Wow, Chanyeol, look at you being all serious and shit.” Baekhyun comments, in awe, and Jongdae’s not sure he’s teasing. But Chanyeol only grins lazily, as if he had just received a praise. 

“You should learn from him.”

“Shut up Kim and call your sugar daddy to tell him you want his-” Jongdae’s grandmother’s pillow collides with his face before he can say anything else. 

 

 

A week passes before he dares to call Junmyeon. Said man doesn’t step on the Café again either, and Jongdae spends all of his mornings looking - hopeful and lame, Baekhyun says- at the door. Every night, he stares at the check on his bedside table, wondering what he should do, fantasizing about what he would do with the money, if he were to use it. Nothing feels right, somehow, and he goes to sleep more frustrated and annoyed than the night before. 

It’s Chanyeol the one who finally convinces him one night, as he hesitantly stares at Junmyeon’s card on the kitchen’s table, rehearsing all kind of scenarios in his head so he’s prepared for whatever he might have to deal with. 

“What is there to lose?” His roommate asks as he mindlessly chops some onions, trying hard to hold back his tears. 

Jongdae’s sure there’s a lot to lose, but no particular word comes to mind as he finally taps the number on his screen, almost shaking. He has always loathed calls. 

It rings twice - about five seconds in which Jongdae’s debating whether to hang up or not- before he hears a click and Junmyeon’s serious voice makes his mind go blank with regret.

“Hello?” The voice comes again, more insistent this time, and Jongdae almost drops his phone as his whole body tenses, nervousness taking over.

“Hi!” He squeaks pathetically and curses at himself, while Chanyeol looks at him funny with tear-filled eyes. Thanks heavens Baekhyun’s not with them. “I mean- this- I’m Jongdae, from the coffee shop?” He tries to fix, but by the looks his roommate’s giving him, he’s not doing such thing. 

“Jongdae?” Comes the voice, with a pleasant surprised tone to it. “Nice to hear from you, I thought you wouldn’t call.” There’s some rustle from his side of the line and he can hear some typing. 

“Yeah- uh, I was- “ /Busy/, mouths Chanyeol, like he’s his personal guardian angel. “Busy.” He swallows dryly. Since when is he so bad at socialising? He feels so shy and inexperienced.

“I understand that.” Junmyeon answers knowingly, and there’s a moment of more typing in which Jongdae suddenly remembers how supposedly offended he feels, and why he’s /really/ calling. 

“Look, I’m calling because of the check and-”

“Jongdae.” He’s interrupted all of a sudden, and the voice sounds so secure, so sweet somehow, Jongdae shuts up in a beat, willing to listen to whatever the other has to say. The typing stops and so does Jongdae’s heart. “Listen, why don’t you come by my office tomorrow so we can talk? It’s a few blocks away from the Café, it’s not hard to find.”

“But-”

“They’ll let you in if you tell them your name.” Jongdae blinks at Chanyeol as he stares at him questioningly. A million thoughts run through his head while he tries to find one good reason to reject him. 

“Okay.” He finally says, and he really doesn’t know why he’s passive, so ready to say yes to whatever Junmyeon wants from him, so willing to forget about all kind of negative feelings he had for this man. 

“Good.” Junmyeon answers and he starts typing again. He sounds glad and it makes Jongdae want to smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Jongdae.” Junmyeon says and hangs up before a speechless Jongdae can even respond. 

“Dude.” Chanyeol starts, eyes all puffy and amused smile as Jongdae bangs his forehead on the table. “Either you’re really bad at this or you have serious submissive tendencies.” 

Jongdae can feel the heat creeping up his neck. 

 

 

As soon as Jongdae pushes the glass doors of the big imposing building the next day, he’s ready to turn around and never return. The newfound determination he had gathered that morning seems to fade away with every step he takes on the pristine floor. 

He doesn’t think his morning shift was enough time to prepare himself mentally to confront Junmyeon. Sure he had imagined some big fancy office but in his mind, he simply slammed the door opened and shouted at a very dumbfounded Junmyeon for some explanations. In some of his scenarios he even interrupted him in a middle of a meeting. That one was specifically satisfying, Jongdae had to admit. 

He should have known in any case.

Junmyeon was right. The building wasn’t hard to find at all. In fact, he passes by it every morning and never bothers to turn his head to give it a glance. 

Jongdae takes a deep breath and tries not to feel intimidated by the security guards, the fancy minimalist interior design and the fact that he seems to be the only one not dressed formally in the big hall. He hesitantly walks up to the metallic reception desk before any of the scary looking men find him suspicious just standing there. He clears his throat awkwardly to catch the attention of the girl behind it and gets a pleasant smile from her that calms him down immediately. 

Once again, Junmyeon was right. He only needs to give his name before the girl rushes to call one of the security guards to accompany him to Junmyeon’s office. He also receives a /very/ nice smile as she’s on the phone to inform that “Mr. Kim Jongdae is on his way up.”  
Well damn, if Baekhyun was there to see all this. 

Their way up in the elevator is beyond awkward as Jongdae tries not to fidget too much while the man scrutinizes his every movement. The ride seems infinite and Jongdae can only think of what a terrible idea this was. What was he supposed to tell him, again? Why was he so mad on the first place?

He’s received by Junmyeon’s personal assistant when they reach his floor and he’s lead through white corridors until they get to Junmyeon’s office. The woman is really tall, he notices, she looks like a model. “We were expecting you. Mr. Kim has just left a meeting, right on time for you.” Well, there go all of Jongdae’s fantasies of ruining his public image in the middle of a meeting. Though maybe that’s a bit too much. The woman smiles at him as she knocks on the big wooden door. 

“Come in!” The voice avails and the secretary opens the door for him to enter first. Jongdae pretends to be much more confident than he is, even though he feels smaller than he’s ever had.

When he enters the big magazine- like decorated office, the only thing he can focus on is Junmyeon. After so long, and so many scenarios in his head, Junmyeon looks much more... human than Jongdae has ever pictured him. He’s on the phone, a serious expression on his face as he makes a hand gesture to send his secretary away, leaving Jongdae alone with the man who has invaded his mind for an entire week. 

Suddenly, regret starts filling him up, the sinking feeling of not belonging there tensing up his whole body. He doesn't even feel worthy of being in a place like this, an office larger than his whole rented apartment, with enormous windows and a panoramic sight he'd only be able to see in films. He wants to hide himself and his ordinary clothes, wants to go back to the Cafe in the comfort of his casual routine and pretend this never happened. What could possibly Junmyeon want, anyways? 

But he can't do that. He has come here for a reason. Jongdae reminds himself that he needs to push his insecurities away, remembers that Junmyeon has been trying to catch his attention for more than a month now and he can't keep encouraging Junmyeon's attention forever for the sole reason of finding it flattering. It's selfish and he knows it, even though he can't help his evasive attitude, the way he doesn't want to make a decision about it. Jongdae needs to man up and either reject him or accept him. 

He doesn't understand why both options scare him so much.

“Alright. Organize me an official meeting with the CEO to talk about the project and the budget for the month- Oh, and don’t forget to send me the sales team's inform on the consumers insight.” Junmyeon speaks, looking at the floor, not even acknowledging Jongdae’s existence, apparently, who’s tentatively stepping closer by the second.  
He takes his time to observe Junmyeon. He looks so handsome in that suit, he realizes, looks much less casual than at the cafe, like this is his real environment, now that he’s in his element. His commanding attitude is giving him chills in a way that could make his knees wobble and Jongdae tries to gather all his determination, to remember how frustrated, offended and confused he’s been lately, prays for it to be convincing. It's difficult to do so when his mind wanders to defined biceps under impeccable white shirts, and mesmerizing manly colognes. 

“Excellent, I don’t exist for the next 40 minutes so don’t pass me any calls or give me any papers to sign. Thank you, Sally.” He hangs up - finally- movements so gracious and decisive, like there’s not a single part of himself that doubts his confidence. Jongdae feels like he’s never wanted a man so badly as he does now. 

His eyes eventually meet Jongdae’s, a small smirk forms on his face and Jongdae frowns, feels toyed with, and all the rage building up explodes in him. “Well, hello there, Jongdae.” The low, seductive voice almost breaks his resolve in an instant. 

“What the hell is this?” He confronts him, instead, walking up to the desk, taking the wrinkled check out of his pocket and slamming it right in front of the other with probably way more aggressiveness than he should. 

Junmyeon, though, doesn’t seem affected in the slightest, as he sits down on his chair and raises an eyebrow at the paper. So much for seeing the shocked expression on his face like he imagined.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I never know how much to tip, was that not enough?” He asks, and his tone is so carefully innocent Jongdae could /almost/ believe him. He feels his annoyance growing stronger and tries to keep his slight amusement and growing desire at bay. He did /not/ know Junmyeon could be this playful. 

“What’s the deal, are you trying to buy me? To ….. into going out with you?” He asks, exasperation lacing his voice. "This is by far the worse idea you've ever came up with to catch my attention." 

"It worked though." Jongdae doesn't know whether he wants to punch the cocky expression out of his face or kiss him until he's breathless. He crosses his arms defiantly and maintains the heavy gaze. "You haven't answered my first question."

“Well no, not really.” Junmyeon doesn’t seem to be taking him at all serious. He doesn’t feel like having to deal with his attitude, doesn’t like the way this situation makes him feel so he huffs and turns around, ready to leave when Junmyeon’s irritatingly steady voice stops him. 

“You’re taking it all wrong, come sit.” 

It takes a moment, but after mulling over it Jongdae obeys, albeit warily. After all, he did not make all this effort for nothing. He’s meticulous with his body not touching the chair for more than he absolutely has to as he waits skeptically for Junmyeon to start talking.

“If I hadn’t left you that tip, we wouldn’t be here, having this conversation.” Junmyeon observes him with firm eyes, in a way that would have him squirming if his pride wasn’t ready to jump out of him and strangle the man. 

“I could have just kept the money.” Jongdae argues with the stupid logic, still aggravated.

“In that case I would have lost interest in you. I don’t like people who only care about the money. But I do like… spoiling people, I like when they know how to receive, ” Jongdae is quiet, processing the information, so Junmyeon leans forward, peering at him intensely.  
“Now tell me, Jongdae, why are you really here? Besides to confront me about this which... I find kinda hot, really. “Jongdae blinks and snorts, his lips twitch in amusement. He can’t help himself and the way he always seems to have a smile ready for Junmyeon’s antics, even the first time he asked for his number.He avoids the question, not trusting in himself and fearing he might go into a rant about his own confusion. A pretty smile is all he gives as a response and he swears Junmyeon is ready to devour him with his eyes only. “Jongdae, forget the check,” The man dismisses, smiling back, a charming one, and moves the paper aside with one precise movement. He stands up, and there’s something about the way Junmyeon staring down at him, leaning on the desk just to be the slightest bit closer that he adores. “Why don’t you stay? I have 40 minutes free for you and only you.”

“I don’t know” Jongdae exhales, feeling a boost in his confidence at the way this man seems to want him so badly, tilting his head cutely. Two can play this game. 

Junmyeon hums, eyes bright in what he thinks it's excitement. “And why is that?”

“I don’t wanna encourage this kind of behaviour.” He smirks and earns a chuckle from the other who bites his lip right in front of his face, that asshole. 

“It’s just one meal.” The man remarks, voice full of insinuation. “I’ll take you out, to this nice, fancy restaurant, we eat, I pamper you like you’ve never been pampered in your whole life, and tell you just how good you look all the evening. And if you don’t have a good time, I give you 10000 and we call it even.” This makes Jongdae chuckle, biting his lip as he considers the offer and lets his body relax back against the chair invitingly, trying to calm his inner giddiness. 

“But if you do... “ Junmyeon straightens up, gaze heavy on him, sultry smile on, while he ominously circles the desk, getting closer and closer and Jongdae’s can feel his heart racing. When he reaches the younger’s chair, he turns it towards him and puts each hand besides Jongdae’s head, caging him, and the intensity of it all might beat every wet dream Jongdae’s ever had. “I could take you to my penthouse, open the most expensive wine just for you, lay you down onto my bed and get rid of every piece of clothing covering your pretty skin. I could touch and kiss every centimeter of your body and whisper into your ear just how hot you are like that, naked under me, moaning for more, and I would give it to you, baby, I would give you everything you wanted, all you have to do is ask, Jongdae. Just /ask/.” 

Jongdae’s breathing is uneven when Junmyeon’s done talking. He feels lightheaded and unfocused, doesn’t know whether to stare at Junmyeon’s lips or pull him down for a full mindblowing make out session like he’s reluctantly wanted since he’s stepped on the office. Or maybe he could just run away, that’s a good idea too. Yet somehow now, their differences don't seem so scary anymore. In fact, there's something exciting about the way they clash. The way Junmyeon is dressed so nicely and looks so mature, smells so freaking good, screams power and control whereas Jongdae is so casual and messy, so obviously younger and seemingly inexperienced. It fits, somehow. He has never felt like this before, so small yet so safe and he doesn't know what's going to happen next. But he's so /eager/ to find out. He's dazed. 

Junmyeon’s closeness does not help him in the slightness, and before he knows it, his hand is tugging on Junmyeon’s tie, bringing him down for a harsh, satisfying kiss that has him sighing as he soaks in the other's deliciously manly perfume, his warmth, the way he caresses his lips so skillfully and cups his neck like he’s known him since forever. 

There’s a tiny voice in the depths of Jongdae’s mind telling him he’ll regret this. But he can’t hear it over the sound of Junmyeon’s slamming him down on his desk. 

He’ll worry about it later. 

 

 

 

.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking back now, Jongdae should have known accepting Junmyeon’s offer would only encourage him further. But Jongdae was just so dazed and the offer was just so tempting he just couldn’t say no. Jongdae remembers the conversation going pretty much like this:

“You want /what/?” 

“I want you to keep the money.” 

“What- no, why, what would I even use it for?”

“Go buy yourself something nice, something you want.”

“Junmyeon the shirt I want doesn’t even cost 1% of what you gave me.”

“Then buy a hundred of them.”

A pair of surprisingly convincing puppy eyes, some light kisses on his neck, two sensually whispered ‘Please’s and Jongdae was done for. After a second round of great sex - Jongdae calls it that, it doesn’t matter whether Baekhyun or Sehun argue that it doesn’t count if one of them kept their underwear on - he said yes, but only to a small part of it- which still was too much. 

The check ended up wrinkled and stained with sweat and other things Jongdae didn’t want to think about so Junmyeon opted for transferring the money to his account. Jongdae was a bit relieved, if he had to be honest, since he had no idea of how to deal with a check. Seriously, who even used them in these modern days? 

As Jongdae tries to stop himself from chewing his bottom lip off while he lays on the couch, mulling over all of this, he hears voices coming from the kitchen. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are there, probably discussing once again whether Stranger Things was overrated or not - if the use of the word “eleven” repeatedly is enough proof. Jongdae is neutral about all of it, hence free from stupid arguments. He’d much rather spend his free time over thinking about Junmyeon and this weird relationship they’ve developed in the past two weeks. 

“I told you, Jongdae, I like spoiling people.” That’s the only proper response Jongdae has gotten from Junmyeon as to why he likes to dote on him so much when he barely knows him.

Jongdae thought at first that it was too good to be true, but after discussing it a few times with Minseok, his workmate and the only person willing to help without teasing nor asking too many questions, he came to the conclusion that tastes are tastes and he shouldn’t question them too much. That doesn’t prevent him, though, from feeling something is off. 

Junmyeon doesn’t pressure him with anything sexual- not that they’ve seen each other more than a few times in the past weeks-, nor he seem like a stalker, or like he has an obsession with him. He still goes to the Café, greets him cordially, flirts with him until he gets Jongdae to smile and then leaves, always more gorgeous than the last time. Jongdae doesn’t let him leave anymore tips, so that’s one less problem to deal with. What becomes a problem, though, is the way he seems to only have eyes for Junmyeon, the way he arrives at work expecting to see him, and feels his heart drop whenever the man stands up to leave. 

Sometimes, during breaks, he texts Junmyeon. The man surprisingly answers almost always immediately. He tells him about his boring meetings and how he’d like to be with Jongdae instead, makes him smile in a silly way with terrible cheesy lines and gives him a boost of energy when he has to get behind the counter again, doesn’t have to force his smile anymore, nor his easy laughs and creativity when it comes to decorating the drinks. 

Sometimes Junmyeon asks him if he’s bought something nice for himself and Jongdae has to make up an excuse as to why he hasn’t used the money yet. Jongdae is glad that eventually, Junmyeon stopped asking and said he’d buy him things next time. Jongdae had just laughed, ignored the way his stomach fluttered at the idea in favour of talking about the last business TED talk he watched online. Junmyeon was intrigued about his opinions of the business world, and even though Jongdae felt far away from it now, he gathered all what he remembered from his courses, all what he remembered about the articles he’d been reading and the conferences he’d watched to give the other a concise response. Junmyeon had seemed impressed and told him that, had he not been so biased, he would have offered him a job in his company. Jongdae was delighted. 

One night Junmyeon even sent him a caption of his instagram and told him about how much he liked his latte art. The way Jongdae’s heart did a flip in his chest had him worried for a good part of the night, as he told himself he was falling too fast and too deep before even knowing about the man. 

 

Right now, though, his eyes are glued to the screen of his phone as he stares at the last message he received from the man who’s been plaguing his mind for days. 

From: Mr. Sexy.  
I’m sorry I’ve been so busy. Will you accept a date this time? We can discuss the possibilities of you joining my company and the perks that come with the job. I. e., your boss.  
If so, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eight.

 

Jongdae isn’t sure how to even begin to answer, even though a simple “Yes” would suffice. For some reason he can’t make himself write it. 

Right on time for his internal drama to begin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol enter the place with a bowl of cheap popcorn Jongdae absolutely hates but intends to stuff himself with through whatever film they’re going to watch. 

“What you doing loser?” Baekhyun starts while chewing obnoxiously and sitting right on his tights, which earns a squeal from Jongdae as he manages to shove Baekhyun away. 

“That /hurts/ you asshole!”

“Manners, Jongdae.” Chanyeol calls amusedly - annoyingly- from his spot on the floor. Jongdae clicks his tongue and throws a popcorn that fell from the bowl at him. 

“Shut up you walk around half naked and no one says anything to you.” Baekhyun snorts and Jongdae glares at him as some kind of pavlovian response. “Why are you here again? You’re always here, lately.” He pretty much accuses, suspicion lacing his voice. His friend doesn’t seem to notice though, keeps munching calmly and swallows before he fixes him with a lazy look and grins. 

“Cause I love making your life a living hell. Now don’t be rude, why are you so moody, anyways? Sugar Daddy didn’t answer?”

“Ha-ha. Very funny, why don’t you focus on your problems for once?”

“Because I don’t have any.” Baekhyun chirps. “I’m hot, I have a good job, I get laid, I know how to have fun and I have two therapists in the family to help me deal with my inexistent shit. You should all learn from me.” Chanyeol just hums from where he’s scrolling down his phone and Jongdae wants to answer that, no, life is /not/ that simple and Baekhyun is just being simplistic and annoying and insufferable but he refrains himself, grumbles something under his breath and goes back to staring at his screen. 

It’s a huge mistake. Huge with bold letters, highlighter and glitter because there it is, Baekhyun snatching his phone away and reading the message aloud and in no time, he’s being pestered by both his roommate and friend to say yes. 

Chanyeol is shaking him from the side and Baekhyun is straddling him while pushing at his chest. Jongdae briefly wonders how bad it would be to move back in with his parents for a few months or so before he swats their hands away and he huffs. He sits up as he can while the chants of “Say yes, don’t stress!” continue. He has to give them credit for that one. It rhymes. 

Jongdae launches forward to get his phone from behind Baekhyun, and after a bit of struggle, he manages to get a grasp of it and tugs, letting out a horrified shriek as soon as his eyes land on the screen. 

He just keyboard-smashed Kim Junmyeon. 

“Oh no. Oh no, no, no! Fuck!” Jongdae begins to panic and Baekhyun snatches his phone again to examine the damage and cringes at it. Fuck. That means it’s bad. 

Jongdae pushes his friend away for the second time and stands up to pace around the living room as if he was at the verge of having a mental breakdown. And he probably is. As he mutes Chanyeol’s incessant cries about what’s going on, he considers one thousand and one excuses as to why he could say no to the date and save himself from all the embarrassment and drama.

He just wasn’t made for all this dating shit. It was fine when they were flirting, or talking through a screen, or just feeling each other up in Junmyeon’s office… while half naked. But /this/? This he can’t deal with. Dating be damned. Why date anyways? He can survive on casual sex with strangers and platonic cuddles from his friend. He has Chanyeol to live with, Baekhyun to fight with as if they were a couple, Minseok to take care of him when he’s overworking himself and Sehun when he’s feeling playful and flirty. What else could he need, right? Maybe Baekhyun is right and life /is/ that simple. Jongdae doesn’t need excitement and romance; he can live the rest of his life single and with his precious Café and it’s going to be just fine. 

As he plans his perfect, dateless life, his roommate and friend are arguing in the background. Chanyeol blames Baekhyun for everything and Baekhyun childishly blames Jongdae for it. He can see the taller rolling his eyes in exasperation and eventually, he’s hitting the back of the other’s head and retrieves the so damned phone.Oh how he hates that phone. By the time Jongdae realizes that Park Chanyeol, his hopeless roommate, his forever single and bad at flirting roommate is typing on his beloved phone, it’s already too late. He snaps out of his over dramatic analysis to run towards them, tripping over the coffee table in the process. 

“Fuck!” He squeals, and Baekhyun doesn’t even laugh at him, just keeps glaring at Chanyeol in indignation. Jongdae manages to land on his back, inches away from his friend with a dull sound. Thank /god/, they have a carpet. “Give me! Give me!” He screams to his roommate, reaching out for him and uncaring of his current position on the floor and the bruises soon to appear on his lower back. 

Just in time, Chanyeol finishes and hands it to him with a grin, as if he hadn’t just probably ruined Jongdae’s life further than before. Jongdae takes it impatiently from where he’s sprawled on the floor and takes a peek at the screen after a long inhale. 

To Mr. Sexy:  
setrfxctururasdcu  
Sorry ‘bout thaat! My niece took my phone but yess sure! Ill send u my adrss lter

Jongdae just stares for several seconds while Baekhyun hisses something at his roommate. He tilts his head back and looks at them both, a bit upside down. 

“I don’t even /have/ a niece.” He states bluntly and Chanyeol beams back at him with the innocence of a thousand children waiting for Santa to arrive with the presents.

“Well you do now.”

“And this is totally /not/ how I type.” He complains with a high pitched voice. 

“That’s /totally/ how you type.” Baekhyun scoffs, munching on popcorn, and the annoyed way in which he says it reminds Jongdae of Mean Girls. Chanyeol nods in agreement and turns on the TV. Both of them ignoring his helpless state on the floor. 

He’s about to defend himself when three cute little dots appear on the bottom of his screen, indicating Junmyeon’s writing. Jongdae holds his breath, feeling everything stop around him, as though for a single second, Junmyeon’s upcoming message would determine his fate.

From Mr. Sexy:  
Thought for a moment there it was one of your friends’ doing. Then it’s settled. Wear something pretty for me, will you?  
See you tomorrow.

It takes Jongdae about ten seconds to react, biting his lip as his whole body trembles with joy and excitement, before it fully sinks in. 

Well damn, he’ll have to go shopping after all. 

 

At 8 pm sharp the next day, the first thing Jongdae notices is the car. The second, is that Junmyeon looks /good/. In fact, he looks way too good. He’s clad in a casual suit that makes him look younger and more carefree, but the way he holds himself screams confidence and control. Jongdae whispers a little “fuck” under his breath and pretends to be too busy shoving the keys into his pocket before walking up to greet him. 

Fortunately for him, Junmyeon has an attitude of patient waiting. He waits for the other with unhurried expectation, as if he had all the time in the world, or more specifically, as if he had just bought all the time in the world and would not let anything pressure him.

His smile is reassuring in a way that could make anyone forget about their worries, even for a second, the way a little display of kindness will soothe the weight of a bad day, he thinks.  
Those mature eyes, however, those make Jongdae tremble with the intensity of their undivided attention. They make him feel so important and desirable yet so young and naive at the same time. It’s a confusing feeling. 

“I see you got new clothes.” He greets, voice mellow, taking Jongdae by the waist and pressing a soft kiss against his forehead, so, so soft. Jongdae does not swoon internally. 

“Please don’t tell me I forgot to take the tags off.” Jongdae jokes instead, out of nervousness, and earns a lovely chuckle from the other. Junmyeon’s breath tickles his neck and makes him shiver from head to toes, forces him to take a step back before he gets too overwhelmed. 

“Not that I saw. Might have to check that later, though.” Junmyeon throws Jongdae a wink and before he can shockedly sass an answer back, he adds, less playful and a lot more honest: “You look really nice.” He sounds a bit in awe and the idea makes Jongdae grin in delight. 

“I know. So do you.” Jongdae does not tell him about the time spent at the mall, lost in the middle of brands, fabrics, designs, overly nice shop assistants and the sea of people. He had eventually called Baekhyun who agreed to help him in exchange of all the details of the date later. Jongdae reluctantly agreed and waited for him for an hour and a half - even though it’s a fifteen minutes walk from his apartment. Despite the waiting, calling Baekhyun had been the right choice and in no time they were done, with three perfect outfits for that night. “Perks of working in fashion.” His friend had said with a cheeky grin, after endless teasing and insults to his lack of fashion sense.

“I know.” Junmyeon imitates with an easy smile and walks to open the door of his car for him. This time, Jongdae seriously does not swoon internally.

“Where are you taking me?” He asks as Junmyeon gets in as well, examining the inside of the car. It’s not the first time he gets to see the Mercedes up close, having been there the previous week to make out a bit, but it’s still thrilling to be seated in such nice car.

 

“To the stars.” He answers as if he hadn’t just said the cheesiest thing he could ever say.

Jongdae’s eyes fly open and he looks at his date dumbfounded. “Did you just quote Titanic?” 

Junmyeon looks at him for a moment as if he had just grown another head and then understanding flash in his eyes, making him laugh. 

“The restaurant. The restaurant is called The Stars.” He clarifies in amusement as he checks the mirrors are all in order.

“/Oh/” Jongdae exhales as he relaxes in his seat. He feels stupid but is somehow comforted by the soft command of “Buckle up.”

Junmyeon doesn’t really talk in the car in their way to the restaurant, he puts on some jazz music that Jongdae definitely remembers having listened thanks to Chanyeol’s incessant music back home. Jongdae gulps and fidgets in his seat, looking out the window to the pretty street lights as he hums a bit under his breath. 

Junmyeon, eyes never leaving the road, smiles and lets out a charming little sound of amusement. 

“What’s funny?” Jongdae asks, a little lost, a little unsure. Junmyeon doesn’t answer until they stop at the red light and he looks at him with sly eyes. 

“You.” He answers and his eyes go back to the road. “You’re so nervous.” Junmyeon points out, and doesn’t bother to hide how endeared he feels. Jongdae feels a pang of shyness and irritation under how flattered he is.

“Well you’re really quiet.” He retorts lightly in his defense and controls the urge to huff and cross his arms. 

 

“Sorry.” Junmyeon’s apology sounds sincere and that’s enough for Jongdae to let go of his cursory discomfort. “I can’t talk when I’m driving.” The man adds soon after and Jongdae blinks once at him before his lips are breaking into a smile. 

“Now, that’s funny.” He says and Junmyeon sends him a fleeting glance with a cute little smile that makes Jongdae’s own grow while the car starts again. “You’re so weird…” He musters, staring at him, and his date lets out a surprised breathy chuckle. 

“Am I?” He asks and Jongdae mock-gasps at him.

“You can’t speak, you’re driving!” He accuses amusedly, which makes Junmyeon laugh again. 

It’s nice, he tells himself. It really is nice. 

When they finally arrive, Jongdae doesn’t let him open the door for him and childishly gets off before Junmyeon has even stepped outside. Needless to say, his little stunt is over once he takes a peak of the place ahead of him. The big windows display the inside of a classily decorated restaurant, the dim light making everything look even more fancy. The glow it emanates is enough to overtake the whole street.

 

“Intimidated?” Junmyeon asks and passes a hand around his waist once again. Jongdae makes a mental note about it. 

“Nope.” he lies obviously. “But I was expecting something more… spacey.” He scrunches up his nose and Junmyeon chuckles, leading them inside. 

The girl who receives them at the entry and guides them through the restaurant greets Junmyeon with familiarity, eyeing Jongdae a bit curiously. He takes it as good sign. It might mean Junmyeon doesn’t usually bring younger men with him. The whole thing, in any case, makes him feel special. The fact that Junmyeon never stops leading him with a steady hand on his lower back reassures him, the nice illumination gives him a cosy feeling and the soft chattering calms him down somehow. Couples, friends and business partners alike seem to be enjoying the evening and nobody glances at him as he was expecting.The place is nice and not too over the top, making him feel at ease.

Junmyeon reserved them a booth, Jongdae realizes with surprise. He welcomes the privacy with a suppressed smile as he looks around, a bit distractedly. He lets Junmyeon pick a wine and later, the food for both of them. He can’t read the menu in french anyways, or at least that’s what he tries to cheat himself with. Truth is, there’s something thrilling about Junmyeon  
deciding for him, someone making sure he’s satisfied without even asking him what he wants. Jongdae feels like a very pretty thing with the way Junmyeon caresses him with his eyes, like he’s a work of art. He might melt. 

Jongdae soon discovers Junmyeon is a listener. He always makes the right questions to keep Jongdae sheepishly sharing more and more and, by the time their plates are almost empty, he runs out of things to say. Junmyeon then smiles, serves Jongdae another half a glass of wine and skilfully moves onto another subject. 

 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?.” Jongdae interrupts with already blushed cheeks and a pleasant sleepy state. The wine is just sweetly addictive, and he’s so sure Junmyeon picked it up especially for him that he feels light headed. “This is like the fourth glass.” He points out. Junmyeon simply smiles and sets the bottle on the table, calm as always, as if nothing could disturb him from his perpetually satisfied demeanour. 

“Just wanted to get you to relax.” He corrects and searches in Jongdae’s eyes for any hint of discomfort. “You’re really talkative when you get tipsy, you know?”

 

“I’m not!” Jongdae protests but picks the glass up anyways, taking a sip. “You just ask too much and speak too little.” He all but pouts down at his glass, tracing the rim with the pad of his index finger. Junmyeon laughs, visibly endeared and leans in, all his attention on Jongdae again. 

“I’ll try to speak more next time.” Junmyeon promises and Jongdae looks up, wide eyed because /next time/? He’s internally swooning in delight at the idea. He feels warm and safe in their own little bubble, his head heavy with sleep but also strangely alert about everything surrounding him, everything Junmyeon does or says, where he looks, how his hands are suddenly so close to his

Junmyeon’s phone rings, snapping them out of their comfortable silence. He swiftly takes it out of his pocket only to frown at the screen and turn it off while Jongdae eyes him curiously. 

"You know, I have you added as Mr. Sexy." He blurts, out of nowhere, and /fuck/ this is why you don’t drink on a first date!. Junmyeon blinks.

"Oh really?" The older asks, the shadow of a smirk decorating his handsome face. 

"Yeah on my phone I mean." Jongdae says, cheeks impossibly warmer and suddenly a pair of hands are taking his and he almost flinches in surprise. 

The melodic laugh fills his ears again and Jongdae is absolutely sure his heart hadn’t pounded like this ever before. “You’re adorable.” His date says, exhaling. It takes a moment for Jongdae to fully register the words, as lost as he is in Junmyeon’s intense eyes. By the time he does, his shame seems to have flown out the window and he bites his lip, trying not to smile too hard. 

"And you mister…” Jongdae trails, letting one of his legs rub against Junmyeon’s under the table. “are really hot.” 

His low voice seems to be heard over the general noise of the restaurant, if Junmyeon’s tense body is any indicator. 

“Jongdae…What are you playing at?” He murmurs, eyes briefly going down to Jongdae’s mouth and the younger has to repress a shiver.

“I’m not doing anything.” He says, as innocently as he can while he hooks their legs together, sliding his up and down deliriously slowly. 

“Are you sure you can handle me?” Junmyeon asks with a smirk, but the slight strain in his voice is enough for Jongdae to want more.

“Alright mister cocky.” He says, feeling bold and empowered. “You asked too many questions. Now it’s my turn.”

Jongdae snorts and leans back on his chair, looking as if he owned the whole place, and Jongdae thinks it’s /hot/. 

“Mister? Do you like calling me that, Jongdae?” The other retaliates, completely ignoring the younger’s demands. 

“Do /you/ like when I call you that?” He exhales, blushing even more. 

The waitress comes to retrieve their plates, snapping them both out of their asphyxiating sexual tension.Junmyeon clears his throat and asks for the bill. 

“You’re not going to buy me dessert?” Jongdae asks, once the woman is gone, adding a bit of a pout into it.

“Don’t worry baby.” Junmyeon reassures, taking his wallet out and smiling to himself, before his eyes are once again paralyzing Jongdae’s whole being. “I have something much better at home.” 

It’s not until later, when Jongdae’s thoroughly satisfied in Junmyeon’s dreamy bed, tasting each strawberry Junmyeon carefully slips into his mouth that he realizes that Junmyeon had successfully avoided all of his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the lack of proper italics, but my keyboard refuses to acknowledge the required signs for it exist. I also gonna not so subtly ignore the fact that i haven't updated in ages. Im so sorry


	4. Chapter 4.

  
  
  
  
  
Jongdae hears the small “beep” of the coffee machine – one of the many devices that Junmyeon seems to have bought and never used- and flips his pancake with a well practised wrist movement in order to retrieve the white cup. It smells good. Ridiculously so. Jongdae sighs, a small smile forming on his face.

There’s something soothing about preparing breakfast that Jongdae has always loved. He can’t really tell whether it’s the smell of coffee lingering in the air, the satisfaction of getting perfectly shaped pancakes, their sweetness. Maybe it’s that pleasant, sleepy state, where time feels slow, thicker than honey and the warmth of bed still accompanies him. He thinks everything is especially pleasant right now, with the sun slipping through the big windows, this big, fully equipped kitchen all for himself, and the slight soreness from a well enjoyed night humming under his skin.

“Well, well, well.” Comes a rich voice from behind him and Jongdae startles, dropping the pan on the stove and flinching at the screeching sound.

“Shit.” He mumbles, under his breath and turns around to see Junmyeon – Kim Junmyeon, dressed in grey sweatpants and a T-shirt, looking like a normal civilian, a real human being – leaning on the opposite side of the high counter that separates the kitchen from the living room. “You scared me!” He protests with a whiny tone and huffs. He’s determined not to ogle the other’s biceps, they look so delectable, flexed like that, snug and stretching  the white fabric of his sleeves, and god what would Jongdae do to have those around his – And wow, okay, no. It's way too early for this.

“Good morning to you too.” Junmyeon greets with a tilted head. Cute. Since when is he cute? The younger man blinks and shakes his head, muttering a soft ‘hi’ and trying hard to get rid of the previous night’s images swimming mockingly in his head. He softly smiles at Junmyeon when he chuckles, likes the way his sleepy eyes almost disappear when he smiles, how soft and relaxed he looks suitless and with fluffy bed hair.

“What?” Jongdae asks, turning around to finish his pancake and pour what’s left of the mix for a last one, cheeks the slightest bit pink at the attention.

“Nothing. You just look good in my kitchen...in my shirt.” Junmyeon comments and Jongdae hears his fingers drum on the table. His voice is teasing, making Jongdae shiver because who knows where the other’s eyes are fixed on right now. His legs are bare. Way too bare. He regrets not stealing a pair of pants as well. “Please don’t stain it though. It’s new.”

At that, the younger cracks a smile, looking back over his shoulder with knowing eyes.  “Oh ‘cause that would be _truly_   terrible, would it not? Considering you have _no_ other white shirt exactly like this one in that stupidly large closet of yours. You poor thing. I’ll do my very best.” He reassures fakely, almost cooing, making the older one click his tongue in amused disapproval.

“If you like it that much I could just buy one for you.” Junmyeon offers a few seconds later, seemingly not tired of observing him and Jongdae blinks, stops picking at the sides of his small pancake with the spatula.

“I only like it because it smells like you.” He blurts and regrets it almost immediately. Fuck, he’s sure he’s not supposed to say this kind of things so early in their relationship- relationship?- but Junmyeon doesn’t look like he cares when he glances back at him. In fact, he looks smug, makes his heart flutter. So he shrugs, pretends like he doesn’t care, as always. “It’s too expensive for me anyways.” He adds as an afterthought. 

“Nothing’s too expensive for you.” Junmyeon says, makes Jongdae bit his lip as he surrounds the counter, walks up to him, while he drags a hand on the table seductively. The younger man has to avert his eyes and busy himself by flipping his pancake. His breath hitches when he feels a warm pressure behind him, strong arms sliding around his waist, making him tense a bit.

“Did you sleep well?” Junmyeon whispers hotly against his neck, tickles him with his breath.

“Yeah… you?” Jongdae asks in a low voice, smiling so much it hurts.

“Was hard to close my eyes with such a beauty sleeping next to me.” Junmyeon dares to say. The asshole.

“Creep.” Jongdae retorts, forcing a snort to ignore the erratic beating of his heart. He’s just weak for praises. “Been staring at me the whole night, Mr. Kim?” He asks with a knowing tone, way more smug than he feels at the idea.

Junmyeon presses a snicker against the other’s nape, sets his hand on Jongdae’s hips, presses his fingers there like he did hours ago, tangled in the sheets at night and Jongdae just wants to groan. Freaking unfair. “Oh no, I would have, though. But you tired me up yesterday.”

“Age’s no joke, is it?” Jongdae probes, teasing and completely pleased with himself. He gets a small bite on his earlobe in response, squeals in surprise and turns around to swat at Junmyeon. Yet, he finds himself breathless at the sight of him, so close, and he can’t believe how ridiculously domestic everything feels.

“Brat.” Junmyeon accuses with a playful little smirk and leans in to kiss him. Jongdae lets him, melts into the firm warmth, sighs into it and smiles even more because it feels like this morning bliss will never end. And he wouldn't mind staying like that for a while longer, with the coffee scent invading the air, and Junmyeon's lips slinding against his so expertly. Unfortunately, the older man pulls away way too soon, observes him in a way that has him blushing softly.

“Well you just keep spoiling me. I doubt that helps to get me back in place.” The younger one retorts, wraps his arms around the older’s neck with the spatula still in his hand. Junmyeon kisses him again at that, peppers kisses all over Jongdae's jaw and avoids his mouth just to tease him, make him whine.  “You weren’t complaining last night.” He points out and the younger rolls his eyes.

“Last night you weren’t patient enough to make me wait and tease me like this.” He fakes a pout, and Junmyeon pinches his side softly, returns the smile to his face.

“Jongdae?”

“Mhm?”

“The pancake.”

“Oh shit!” He startles, turning around as he tries to fix the damage and making Junmyeon laugh. That beautiful, beautiful laugh.  
  
  
  


“Your friend really didn’t lie when he said your pancakes were to die for. “ He praises with a hum moments later at the table, as he takes another bite of his pancakes, prettily decorated with fruits and syrup, just the way Jongdae likes.

The younger has to hold back a beam at the praise, utterly delighted. He knows he’s good at this, he doesn’t even bother to be modest about it with his ego hyped up beyond repair by his friends and family.

“I know.”

“Don’t get too cheeky. " He's quickly reprimanded. "The coffee’s cold. Aren’t you supposed to know that coffee goes last?” Junmyeon fixes the other with a smoldering, questioning look and Jongdae pretends like he doesn’t care. But oh, how he cares.

“Oh please. You _never_ drink your coffee without waiting for It to cool first.” And wait, isn’t this way too much information? Why is he outing himself to the other man like that? “W-which is a crime, let me tell you.”

Junmyeon, much to his dismay, barely reacts. He simply raises an eyebrow at him and sips on his coffee, does that thing in which he makes Jongdae wait for an answer, knows he has him wrapped around his fingers. “Indeed.” He merely replies, with a hint of a pleasant smile tugging at his lips.

Jongdae huffs haughtily and focuses on his breakfast. “I can’t believe you got one of the best coffee grains in the world shipped from goddamn Peru and you didn’t even deign yourself to open the package. Such a waste.” He comments in disapproval.

“Well, then it’s a luck I have you're here for me to redeem myself, isn’t it?”

“You’re actually terrible.” Jongdae blurts, at loss of any other words.

“You like it.” The other replies easily, and he doesn’t have it in himself to fight him. Junmyeon’s right after all.

He’s afraid things might get awkward, doesn’t really know where he stands with Junmyeon, if the other even feels a hint of what Jongdae’s feeling. He tries to push the crippling insecurity away, but the other man beats him to it.

“Why don’t you stay?”

“What?”

“It’s my first real day off in weeks. Might be the only one I get in a while as well. So why don’t you stay?” He explains vaguely, doesn’t even seem bothered, as if he were asking about some banal thing like the weather.

“I can’t.” Jongdae answers, suddenly shy at the happiness he feels, picking at his food. “I have work.”

“C’mon Jongdae. One time won’t hurt.” Junmyeon insists, sweetly yet firm, like he has the situation under control.

The younger one lets out and indignant laugh, arches an eyebrow at that despite feeling all warm and tingly inside. “Aren’t you supposed to be the responsible one here? Aren’t you supposed to encourage me to work hard or whatever?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, looks at Jongdae like he’s endearingly cute and way too young and Jongdae has severly mixed feelings about it. “Just call in sick. I’ll even pay you the hours to keep you here.”

And there he goes again. Jongdae sighs and sets his fork down, doesn’t really feel that hungry anymore. Yet, Junmyeon looks so irresistible like that, so adamant on spending the day with him. It’s flattering really. He just doesn’t have it in himself to get offended.

“I don’t do it for the money, _mister_.” Jongdae declares with a soft scowl on his face, making the older one hide a smile behind his mug. The younger is pretty certain he’s discovered a kink of his, but he brushes the thought away, not wanting to think about the implications of it before he gets too warm and ends up staying anyways. “I have to prove myself to earn the Café, you know.” He mumbles.

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon asks immediately with a small, confused frown and Jongdae imitates him, tilting his head.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? It’s my family’s Café.” He answers just as fast, feeling like he’s missing something when Junmyeon’s frown deepens. “Well, my uncle’s technically, but it was a family investment at first- are you sure I didn’t tell you? I talk about this all the time?” The other slowly shakes his head no, eyes still serious, and Jongdae wonders what made his mood shift so drastically. “I see… anyways. My uncle’s getting old and he won’t be able to take care of it forever and I’ve always wanted it so I want to prove myself worthy, it doesn’t feel right to just… take it. I guess?” He laughs awkwardly, a bit unsure at Junmyeon’s reaction, whose frown seems to be there to stay. The younger man clears his throat and takes the last sip of his coffee. “Well- it’s getting late and I still have to go home and change so-“

“Don’t worry about them.” Junmyeon suddenly calls and Jongdae startles, almost dropping the plate he was holding. “The dishes.” He clarifies, making the other’s mouth form a soft “o” in understanding. “I’m sorry” He says, smile back on as if his sudden mood shift had never happened in the first place. “I just remembered something really urgent I have to take care of - guess it’s not going to be such a free day after all.”

Jongdae’s tense body relaxes at the explanation, the uneasiness in his chest fading away as he smiles back. He excuses himself to change and get ready to leave.

Less than ten minutes later, he’s by the door, dressed in yesterday’s clothes and biting his lip as he looks at Junmyeon standing there in front of him.  
  
The older man caresses his cheek with his thumb gently, making him sigh a bit. A bit too much, a bit in love. It seems to Jongdae that he wants to say something, his lips part and close, and if he hadn’t been paying special attention to them, he’s sure he would have missed the fraction of movement. Eventually, before Jongdae can get way too overwhelmed, Junmyeon smiles and leans down to kiss him. It’s a soft, tender peck that contrasts hard with their previous night activities, but Jongdae welcomes the tenderness, likes this gentle side of Junmyeon the most, even if it’s fun to be bossed around. Sometimes.

  
“Call me when you get off work.” Junmyeon pretty much demands when Jongdae’s walking out the door, catching his hand.

  
“Why? You’re gonna take me out again?” He asks, playful, eyes glinting in amusement.

  
“Just do it.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes in response and finally lets him go, watching Jongdae get on the lift while mock saluting him.  
  
When he’s finally out of the building, fresh morning air hitting his face, Jongdae feels as though every detail around him is exquisitely flawless. He’s drowned in that utopian reality one can only see when freshly in love, and he doesn’t even care how foolish it all is. The younger has never felt so easily agitated for a man before, has never quite felt this type of enthusiastic expectation about seeing another again, seconds after parting. And a walk of shame has never quite felt so sweet and self-accomplished before.   
  
  
  
  


“Hey Jongdae, can you draw a penis in your lattes?” Is the greeting he’s received with once he arrives home. Baekhyun is sprawled on his couch, grinning with his head upside down hanging over the armrest and Chanyeol’s by his usual place on the floor, headphones off and laptop open in front of him as he waits expectantly for his reply.

“Wait- “Baekhyun gasps and suddenly sits up, eyes wide and accusing. “You fucking liar! You told me you were gonna spend the night at the Café’s room because you were opening today! You texted me saying the date had finished early!” His friend suddenly stops, eyes even wider. “You absolute _jerk_. You got fucking laid and _lied_ to me so I wouldn’t know? This is _treason_!”

“Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Good morning to you both!” Jongdae chirps, overacting his joy - even if his smile is genuine. “In all fairness, you weren’t supposed to be here. This is _not_  your place, remember?” Jongdae points out and Chanyeol snorts. Jongdae thinks he can spot a blush in Baekhyun’s cheeks but the feeling quickly goes away.

He’s in such good mood that he walks up to them and kisses each one on the forehead, noisily and wetly, earning swats, protests and insults. But he doesn’t care. Not a single bit. He sighs dreamily and hums on his way to the bathroom, with a set of new clothes. He takes a shower while Baekhyun yells at him from the other side of the door, demands him to explain what on earth happened with Junmyeon. Did he finally get some dick? Was Rich and Sexy any good? Was he kinky? How much did he last? How many rounds? And Kim Jongdae don’t you dare leave me hanging! While he repeatedly bangs on the door.

  
Jongdae finally opens the door when he’s changed into new clothes, freshly showered and still singing some Maroon 5 song because he feels cheesy like that.

Baekhyun doesn’t look amused in the slightest, while Jongdae takes his hands and makes him dance- or rather, dances while Baekhyun is less cooperative than a rag doll-  but his annoyed expression only makes him even happier.

“We went at it. _All. Night. Long_.” Jongdae lies in a low, seductive whisper, winks at a gaping Baekhyun and goes to get his bag to finally leave.

“Oh, Jongdae!” Chanyeol calls when he’s putting on his shoes, ignoring Baekhyun’s rant about how he’s a poor excuse of a friend and “nobody has respect for friendships anymore”. “Your uncle and his wife called a few times. Said they couldn’t reach your phone and to call them soon?”

“Ah, yeah. Battery’s dead. Weird though.”  Chanyeol merely shrugs and goes back to his computer.

Jongdae blows them a kiss by the door, his roommate too busy to care, but his best friend seems red in indignation, huffing at him in a way that Jongdae knows he’s _dying_  to know yet his pride prevents him from begging. But Jongdae won’t give him the satisfaction. He wants his little adventure with Junmyeon – or at least he’ll call it that- to be his and his only.

It’s not until he’s back at the Café with a big smile and ready for yet another lovely day, that Jongdae is harshly reminded of the bitter reality around him, as if yanked away from a lovely dream one desperately wants to be true, only for it to hang heavily in one’s chest for the rest of the sad, sad day.

Minseok’s frowning at the counter, deep in thought as he does a poor excuse of cleaning it with a rag. It’s not until Jongdae touches his shoulder that he snaps out of it, and for some reason, he knows he’ll be thankful it’s a slow day at work.

“What’s up?” He asks, and his stomach churns weirdly at the other’s face, his body sensing the bad news.

"Oh, hey... I- I think you should talk to your uncle, Jongdae.” His co-worker says, rather solemn and Jongdae’s heart skips a beat in a very uneasy way, his face falling.

“Minseok, for the love of god just tell-“

“They’re gonna sell the Café.” Comes Sehun’s voice as soon as he leaves the staff room, looking a mix of concerned and annoyed. “We heard your uncle on the phone. Seems like they’ve been drowning in debts for months and didn’t even tell us.”

Jongdae’s heart stops beating for a moment. His world stops as well.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTL I didn't like where this story was going and I had literally no other good ideas for it, BUT like a year later and here we are. LOL im so sorrry

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Twitter!   
> https://twitter.com/LulitaJays


End file.
